Pretty Little Diary
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through the minds of each liar after Alison went missing? This story provides diary entries from each girl, talking about the events leading up to Alisons disappearance. The entries also give you an idea about what each girls relationship with Alison might have been like. Each entry was written the day after Alison went missing. Please read and review!
1. Spencer's Diary

Spencer's Diary

9/7/10

Dear Diary,

Last night was the last big sleepover my friends and I were going to have before school starts. That sounds like fun right? Wrong. Ever since school let out this year, things have been pretty tense between Alison and I. The day before graduation my sisters boyfriend Ian Thomas was in my backyard while I was practicing field hockey. It started out pretty innocent. He corrected my technique and complemented me on my hair. Before I could stop him he leaned over and kissed me. At first it felt amazing, I had been secretly crushing on Ian for months and Melissa is really starting to get on my nerves. As soon as Ian pulled away it felt wrong. Even though Melissa can be a bitch, she is my sister. ( Not to mention the fact that she would KILL me if she ever found out.) After Ian left my backyard I saw Alison standing in front of the door.

" Okay gross." She said.

" What did you see?" I asked her nervously

" Enough to make me wanna puke. He's your sister's boyfriend and he's like, old." Alison answered.

" Well it was nothing, just forget it okay." I told Alison.

" It looked like you were into it." She replied.

" Well I wasn't." I said trying to assure her.

" I hope not, because if you were, that would make you a skank." Alison said as she stormed out of my backyard.

Alison never let me forget about my mistake. She would always make jokes about it in front of Melissa and my friends. She also always threatened to tell Melissa whenever she got the chance. This was not the only problem Alison and I had. I was so sick of being controlled by her all the time. She is not the boss of me and I wanted her to know that. I started to challenge Alison and question her motives. This infuriated Alison and as time went on, we gradually became less and less close. On top of all this, Allie was always canceling our plans to hang out with her older friends. I have always been there for her, even after the Jenna thing. It felt like that wasn't enough for her. Maybe that's why I said all those awful things to her last night before she left my sleepover. As soon as Alison left, I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran as fast as I could in the direction I saw her leave. I finally caught up with Alison.

" Allie wait, you don't have to go." I told her.

" Have to, I want to." She replied angrily.

" Where are you going." I asked.

" Somewhere way cooler then hanging out with you losers." She told me.

When I turned to walk back to the barn Allie stopped me.

" You want every thing I have, but you can't have this." She smirked at me.

" I can't have what?" I question.

" Don't pretend like you don't know, I'm sure you read all about it in my diary." Allie responded.

" Your diary? I never read your stupid diary. I don't care enough." I said angrily.

" That's the problem Spence, you care way to much." Alison said and walked away.

I was done talking to Alison, so I went back to the barn. When I woke up in the middle of the night I realized she still had not come back. I decided to go out and look for her. After walking around my street for about a half an hour I started to walk back. A couple seconds later I heard a scream. I don't know if that was Allie or my mind playing tricks on me. When I got back to the barn Aria was awake.

" Have you seen Allie?" She asked me.

" No, I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream." I replied.

This morning police cars were circling around Rosewood. The police questioned each of us alone.

" Spencer Hastings is that correct?" A young police offer asked me.

" Yeah, that's me." I replied.

" Tell me everything that happened last night." He demanded.

I told him everything, except for the fact that we were drinking underage and that Allie and I had a big fight.

" Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Alison." The police asked me.

" No, everyone loves Allie." I lied.

I couldn't tell him about Toby or Jenna Cavenaugh without reveling the truth about the "Jenna Thing".

" Thank you Mrs. Hastings, I'll be in contact." The police officer told me.

Four hours after that stupid interview and we still haven't heard anything from Alison. She probably snuck out with some boy or is at an older friends house. Even though I keep trying to tell myself this, something seems really wrong. My family is being abnormally nice to me and are not letting me out of their sight. Mrs. Dilaurentis who is the most composed woman I know is outside bawling and talking to police officers. Even though I hate Alison sometimes, I love her like a sister. If something happened to her I don't know what I'll do. All I want to do right now is run to Alison's house, hug her, and apologise for everything. Every time I think about doing this, I realize Alison won't be there. Is it my fault she is gone? Why did I have to fight with her? If only I had not been so stubborn and apologized when I got the chance. If there is anything I can do to get her home safely I'll do it. Even of it means walking across the country to find her. If I wake up and she is home tomorrow, I'll never ask for anything for as long as I live. I've about cried myself to sleep so I've gotta go.

Sincerely,

Spencer Hastings


	2. Hanna's Diary

Hanna's Diary

9/7/10

Dear Diary,

last night my friends and I had a sleepover in the Hasting's barn. It was suppose to be a fun and carefree night, unfortunately things didn't exactly go as planned. Allie had been in Georgia visiting her grandma since Monday. Aria, Emily, Spencer, and I waited in front of her house to tell her that the Hastings were letting us use their barn for our sleepover. As soon as Allie's cab pulled into the driveway, we all ran up to hug her. The tension between Spencer and Alison started right away. Spencer noticed a tag on Allie's suitcase from Hilton Head.

" I thought your grandma lived in Georgia." Spencer said.

" She does." Alison replied.

" isn't Hilton Head in South Carolina?" Spencer asked.

" It's still the South, why so many questions?" Allie asked.

" Spence did you tell Allie the good news?" Aria asked before Spencer could answer Allie's question.

" My parents are letting us use the barn for our sleepover." Spencer said cooly.

For some strange reason I had a bad feeling about having the sleepover in the barn.

" I heard there is going to be a huge storm, maybe we should have the sleepover inside." I suggested nervously.

" It's our last big sleepover before school starts, don't bring me down." Alison told me.

" Hanna stole a bottle of tequila." Emily said.

" Great job Han, keep holding on to those baggy sweaters." Allie teased.

I am so sick of Allie teasing me about my weight. Doesn't she realize I'm perfectly aware of it without her reminding me. Allie is part of the reason I do what I do. It happened about a month ago. Nobody was home so I was eating a whole pie. Ever since my dad moved out I've been eating a lot, I have no self control. All of the sudden I heard Allie coming inside. I ran to throw away the remains of the pie but it was too late. I started to cry. Alison walked over and hugged me.

" Poor Hanna. You know you don't have to feel this way, I can help you get rid of it." Alison told me.

Alison helped me throw up, and now I can't stop. I have a serious problem. I thought Alison was helping me but I was dead wrong. That's not the only problem I've been having with Allie. She keeps ditching the girls and I to hang out with her older friends. After all we have been through, this is how she treats me! I use to admire Alison, I wanted to be just like her. She is skinny, beautiful, and popular. If I ever turn into those things, I hope I don't become as big of a bitch as she is. The beginning of the sleepover went okay we had the tequila and played truth or dare. At about midnight Spencer and Alison started to fight. They both stormed out of the barn.

" What was that all about." Aria asked.

" I have no idea, lets just go to sleep." I replied.

About 20 minutes later Spencer came back into the barn.

" Where is Alison?" I asked.

" She will be back." Spencer replied.

I slept for about an hour. I was woken up by Aria.

" Where are Alison and Spencer?" She asked me.

Before I could respond Spencer walked into the room.

" Where is Allie?" Aria asked her.

" I don't know. I've looked everywhere for her, I think I heard her scream." Spencer answered.

" I want to go home." Emily whimpered.

" Lets just go to sleep, I'm sure she will be back in the morning." I assured Emily.

I was wrong, Allie is still gone. I keep trying to tell myself she is fine, but I know it's not true. Alison upsets me so much sometimes, but I love her like a sister. I really hope she is okay. If she isn't who will I talk about Sean and go shopping with? I wish this was all just a dream. I'd wake up and everyone would be in the barn enjoying the sleepover.


	3. Aria's Diary

Aria's Diary

9/7/08

Dear Diary,

How can one night change everything so drastically? Last night was suppose to be a fun and regular sleepover, instead it was the worst night of my life. As soon as we saw Alison get out of her cab, something didn't seem right. She seemed stressed, like something was wrong. She also kept saying " Wait for it girls, wait for it." Wait for what? Things have been tense between Alison and I since she saw my dad kissing Merideth. You would think she would be sympathetic towards me right? Wrong! She keeps pressuring me to tell my mom about what happened. How am I suppose to tell her something like that? Alison also uses my secret to make me do things I don't want to do. I didn't want to go to Noel Kahn's Halloween party after I saw my dad kissing Merideth, but Allie threatened to tell the girls my secret if I didn't. Even though Allie and I have had problems lately, I decided to try and forget about them so we could enjoy the sleepover. I arrived at Spencer's house at around 4 o'clock. Hanna and Emily were sitting in Spencer's living room.

" Where are Allie and Spencer?" I asked.

" They are upstairs fighting about something." Emily said.

After about twenty minutes they both came downstairs.

" What do you guys want to do?" Spencer asked us.

" Let's make a movie." I replied.

" Let's do a talk show. I'm the host." Allie said.

" What is everyone else going to do?" Spencer asked annoyed.

" Aria can film and everyone else can do my make up and hair." Alison responded.

Spencer rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later Ian and Melissa walked into the living room. Spencer quickly came back inside.

" Hey Spence, hot tiara." Ian said.

" Thank you." Spencer said blushing.

" Hey Ian, the girls and I are doing a talk show let me interview you." Allie said.

" Okay." Ian replied.

" Spencer, I'm the host give me your tiara." Alison demanded.

" No way, get your own." Spencer snapped.

" Whatever, now what should I ask Ian." Alison asked.

" Ask him who his favorite teacher at Rosewood High is." I said from behind the camera.

" That's a great question Aria, maybe he likes to make out with some of them in vacant parking lots." Allie said referring to my dad's affair with Merideth.

" I don't feel well. Can someone please film for me?" I asked.

" I will." Hanna said.

" Thank you." I said as I walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Allie came outside to talk to me.

" Are you okay?" She asked me.

" I wish you didn't do that." I replied.

" Do what?" Alison asked me innocently.

" Make jokes about my dad."

" You're right, I'm sorry." Allie said.

All of the sudden tears started to fall from Allies eyes.

" What's wrong? I asked her.

" It's nothing, I just wish she was out of my life forever." Allie told me.

" Who Spencer?" I asked.

" Ummm yeah, Spencer." She replied.

I could tell Allie was lying to me.

" Let's just go back inside." I suggest.

After making films we went into the Hasting's barn. For a couple of hours it was like a normal sleepover. Of course it didn't stay that way for long. I woke up a couple hours after everyone had fallen asleep. I quickly realized that both Spencer and Alison were gone. When Spencer told us Allie was gone we went inside to sleep.

" I'm sure she just snuck out to meet a boy." Emily said.

" Let's just go to sleep." Spencer said.

" I had the weirdest dream before we all woke up. Allie was falling down a well, I tried to grab her but I couldn't." I said.

Hanna looked at me for a moment before saying, " I had the same dream."

We both stared at each other in amazement. Since Allie is still missing, I'm starting to think that the dream is a sign from the universe. Maybe Allie is gone and there is nothing we can to bring her back. When the police questioned me, they asked if I knew anyone who would want to hurt Alison. I kept thinking about our conversation in the Hasting's backyard. Who was Allie talking about? Is that the person who possibly hurt her? Ever since Alison started teasing me about my dad I've been shutting her out. Maybe if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own issues, Alison would have told me who was bothering her. Maybe Alison would still be here. If anything happens to her I'll never be able to forgive myself. I already miss her and it's only been a day. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, Allie will be back.

Sincerely,

Aria Montgomery.


	4. Emily's Diary

Emily's Diary

9/7/10

Dear Diary,

How could this have happened? Girls like Alison just don't go missing in Rosewood. Especially on a regular night in the Hastings's barn. All of yesterday I had a strange feeling, like something wasn't right. Part of the reason was probably that I felt guilty about the note I sent Alison. As soon as I sent it I knew it was a mistake. In case you didn't know, I'm in love with Alison Dilaurentis. That's right, me Emily Fields, the sweet girl that can do no wrong. The only person who knows about these feeling is Alison herself. She found out when I kissed her in the library. She was totally leading me on, and no matter how hard I try, I can't resist her. Ever since then she has been teasing me about my crush on her. She makes me feel terrible about myself sometimes, which is why I wrote the note telling her how angry she makes me. All of last night I was worried she would say something to me about it,but she never did. This leads me to believe she never read the note, and she probably never will. Even though Alison upsets me so much, she has this power over me. I feel obligated to do whatever she says, even when I don't want to. Allie knows how I feel about her, and she continues to use me because of it. Alison also always makes jokes in front of other people, hinting at my biggest secret. We were all siting in the Hasting's barn drinking the tequila Hanna stole when Alison said something that really upset me.

" Allie, have you downloaded the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked Alison.

" No, not yet." She answered.

" I'm loving her new video." I said.

" Maybe a little to much Em." Allie teased.

I giggled nervously even though Alison's words stung.

" You okay Em?" Aria asked.

" I'm fine." I replied.

That has been happening a lot lately. Alison says something about one of our secrets that only one of us understands. That person looks hurt, while everyone else just looks confused. I tried to shake Allie's teasing off and enjoy the rest of the evening. Later that night Allie disappeared from the sleepover. The other girls acted as if nothing was wrong. I tried to come across the same way, but deep inside I knew something was wrong. Everyone's behavior continued when Alison didn't return the next morning.

" What are we going to do? Allie still isn't home, and her mom keeps calling me." Spencer said.

" Isn't it obvious girls? We cover for her." Hanna replied.

" I'm not so sure that's such a good idea." I said nervously.

" What do you mean?" Aria asked.

" What if something's actually wrong." I explained.

" Nothing's wrong. Allie told me herself, she went to hang out with people way cooler then us." Spencer said rolling her eyes.

" Emily may be right Spence. Alison hasn't answered any of our texts or calls." Aria jumped in.

" I don't see why you're all so worried about Alison when she could care less about any of us." Spencer said.

" That's not true." I say trying to stand up for Allie.

Next door the Dilaurentis's new gazeebo was being built. All of the sudden I felt sick.

" Allie is going to love that gazeebo." I said.

Before I could stop myself, tears started to stream down my face.

" Are you seriously crying right now Emily." Spencer said, making me cry more.

" Lay off of her." Aria said angrily.

" Shut up Aria." Hanna snapped.

All of us stormed off in the direction of our houses. Now I know that the other girls were only acting bitchy because they were worried about Alison, just like me. When nobody had heard from Alison by noon, police were called. The police questioned each of us individually. I was nervous that if they found my note, I would look guilty. I wonder if I'll ever see Allie again. Wherever she went, she took a piece of me with her. Alison is my first love, and I know I'll never be completely over her. I wish with all of my heart that she is safe.

Sincerely,

Emily Fields.


End file.
